The subject matter discussed in this section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in this section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in this section or associated with the subject matter provided as background should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in this section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed technology.
For existing performance measurement testing of telecommunication transport networks, destination port numbers for test sessions must be set up prior to initiating tests. Setup of the ports in the existing systems must wait for the server to acknowledge the availability of each of the port numbers—typically sequentially, before starting test sessions.
In contrast to existing methods, the disclosed technology reduces the delay associated with setting up the ports for performance measurement testing by amortizing the cost of waiting for the acknowledgements of available ports over multiple port setup requests for ports that will be used for test sessions.
An opportunity arises to increase the speed of node configuration for performance measurement testing of telecommunication transport networks by more than thirty times, when implementing thousands of test nodes. This increase in node configuration speed reduces the port setup time, making it practical to implement performance measurement testing on a large scale.